Young Love - A Ceres fan Fic
by kittysayskyah
Summary: Another old fan fic, enjoy


"Please wait outside this door." Said the doctor to Tooya. Today was finally the day, he'd get to see his first child. Tooya wondered if it was going to be a boy, or a girl. To him it didn't matter, either way, he'd love his son or daughter. Tooya stood outside the door for quite a while. He could hear Aya screaming. He wanted so much to be in there, and hold her hand. Tell her that it was okay, and alright, that'd she make it through. "You can come in now." Said the doctor. Tooya walked into the room, when he entered, the first person he saw was his newborn son. "Tooya-kun, isn't it great?! Come hold your son." Said Aya, with a bright smile. He nodded, and the doctor gently lifted the son into his arms. Tooya tried so hard to keep the tears back, but couldn't hold it in any longer. His tears fell like water from a faucet. A wonderful gift of life was in his arms, his first child. "Aya-chan..." Began Tooya. "We need to name him." Aya smiled, "yes, we do. What do you want to name our son Tooya?" He didn't expect his wife to ask him, he wanted to name their son together. "I'm not going to be the only one to name him." Aya with a bright smile still lit on her face said, "of course! You tell me what you have in mind, I'll say what I have in mind, and we'll combine it, okay?" Tooya agreed. "How about Kichirou?" (Kichi meaning "good luck" and rou meaning "son"). Aya couldn't think of a more perfect name for their son, "It's perfect Tooya-kun. I want to name our son that too." Tooya kissed Kichirou on the forehead, then walked to his wife, and kissed her on the forehead as well, and in a sweet voice said, "okay."

***

"Father! Father! Father! Can you play volleyball with me?" Screamed Kichirou, the now 10 year old son. He was in 5th grade and was on the boys volleyball team. Aya was now in her 20s and Tooya seemed to be just slightly older than her. "Okay son." Kichirou screamed with excitement, he threw a ball up in the air, and then hit it real hard, hoping his father wouldn't be able to hit it. "Hahaha dad, you suck!" Tooya chased his son, "Hey, now no being mean to daddy!" His son giggled trying to escape his father. He loved spending time with his dad, and he looked a lot like him too. Kichirou tripped over a rock, and started crying, even if he only scabbed his knee. It didn't seem like much, but he was in real pain. Tooya lifted him up into his arms, "gotcha now!" And winked. Aya came by with lemonade and cookies, "there there Kichirou. Mama will make it better." Aya went back inside their small house, and grabbed her first-aid kit. She came back out, and cleansed Kichirou's wound, then put a band-aid on it. She kissed her son on the forehead, gave him a glass of lemonade, and then a cookie. "All better now?" She asked. While eating his cookie, Kichrou nodded a 'yes.'

***

Tooya and Aya found a place where they could sit. It was their son's huge volleyball tournament, and they came to support, and cheer him on. "I wonder where mother and father are at?" He looked up into the crowd. But he couldn't spot them. Meanwhile Aya asked Tooya, "do you think he'll be able to see us? I don't want him getting upset, thinking we're not here." Tooya assured her. "Even if he can't, he's a strong boy. He'll do his best." The referee blew the whistle, Kichirou hesitated for a moment, still trying to look for his parents in the crowd. The referee kept blowing his whistle, "come on kid!" Kichirou finally spotted his parents, and woke up from his daze. "Right right! Sorry! Sorry!" He hit the ball, and then got into position to play when the ball came back to his side. Towards the end of the game, the score was really close, but Kichirou's team had lost by a mere three points. He was upset, and so on the way home, he was silent all the way.

When they got back, he stamped into his room, and slammed his door. "Aya, do you think he'll be alright?" Aya replied, "yes, but maybe you should try having a talk with him." Tooya replied, "good idea. I'll do that." Tooya walked to his son's door, and knocked. "May I come in." He heard a faint, "sure." Tooya sat next to his son, arm around him, and said, "you did a great job today, you know that right?" But Kichirou didn't agree. "No I didn't! My team lost! And they lost because of me! It's all my fault! I should've tried harder!" His father sighed. "You know, it's not always about winning the game, it's about having fun, and doing your best. And knowing you, I know you did your best. When I saw you down there, I could see it in your eyes, trying to think of how you could win. You're my son. I know your abilities, and I know when you're lying to me, even if you think you're telling the truth to yourself." Kichirou sat there in silence, with his head drooped. "Yeah, I guess so. If it's okay with you, and mother, can I go take a walk?" Tooya said, "I don't see the problem. I'll let your mother know where you're going. Just don't stay out too late, okay?" Kichirou hugged his dad, and said, "thanks father! I won't!" He ran out the house as fast as he could, and then started his walk! "Where's he off to all of a sudden?" Came Aya's voice. "Oh, he's just taking a walk, that's all. He'll be back soon. I'm sure of it." Walking was Kichirou's way of relieving stress. However, he was still feeling down. "I could've done better. I know I could've! OUCH!" Kichirou looked up into a blond-haired, blue-eyed, lolita girl, wearing a frilly pink dress. She held her tiny hands up to her face and blushed. "Oh goodness, I'm so so sooo sorry! I should watch where I'm walking." Kichirou stared at her in amazement, and blushed as well. "Er... it's okay. You didn't mean to, it was just an accident." He rubbed the back of his head and neck, facing down out of being shy. His face was still brightly red, and sweat trickled down his face. The girl giggled. "You're kind of cute, you know. What's your name. Mine's Etsu (meaning "delight"). Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand. Kichirou shook it. "Nice to meet you to Etsu-san. My name's Kichirou." The girl giggled again. "Please, use -chan." Kichirou's mood brightened. "Okay Etsu-chan. You can use -kun for me." The girl looked around her. "Well um, I have nothing to do today! I was just taking a walk, and now that I found, er or bumped into you (she held her hand to her mouth, and giggled again), we should get to know each other more!" Kichirou liked this idea. "Do you like sports? We could play volleyball. I enjoy it a lot." Etsu answered, "sure, sounds like a lot of fun!"

***

Kichirou led Etsu back to his house where he had a net. He showed her the upper way to serve, and then the lower way. "I think the lower way is easier." Said Etsu. "Can you show me how to do it again?" Kichirou put his hands on her arms, turning red because it made him nervous to be around her. He gulped, trying to speak steady words. "Yeah, you just go like this, see..." He helped swing her arm, then let go just in time for her to hit the ball. "I hit it! I hit it! I hit it! Thank you Kichirou-kun!" Embarrassed, and moving his right foot to the right and left, in the soft grass said, "you're, you're quite welcome." Etsu with a surprised look on her face said, "oh yeah! I almost forgot! How old are you? I'm 10 years old, and I'm in 5th grade. I was born in the spring." Kichirou replied. I'm also 10, and in 5th grade. But I was born in the summer." Etsu said, "oh! So you're just a few months younger than me! Hehe! If it's okay with your parents, would you like to have dinner at my house tonight? I can have them pick you up, and they can meet your parents then!" Kichirou was in such a happy mood. He had totally forgotten about the volleyball tournament he had lost this morning. "Sounds great!" Etsu gave Kichirou a hug. "Cool. We'll be here at 4:30 pm okay?" Then she waved him goodbye. "Bye, see you later!" She said. Kichirou returned the word, "bye" with a love-struck look, and went inside his home to ask his parents if he could eat at her house for dinner. "Oh that sounds wonderful Kichirou-kun!" Tooya was a little nervous about the whole thing. "Well, you can't go if I don't like her parents." Aya got mad a little. "Tooya-kun! Try to be a little nicer about how you say that to Kichirou-kun." But Kichirou only laughed. "It's okay mother, I understand father." Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Kichirou went back into his room, waiting impatiently for Etsu to show up. He couldn't wait. He went through all his clothes, trying to find the perfect thing to wear. He finally decided to wear black and white, hoping it looked at least semi-formal. He wanted to make a good impression on Etsu's parents.

"Ah, young love..." Began Aya. She continued. "It's just like when we were young." Tooya replied, and cutely pinched Aya's cheeks. "Yes, but we were at least about six years older." Their doorbell rang, and Aya went to go answer the door. "Oh, they must be here!" Said Aya to Tooya. After meeting the parents, Tooya met them as well. Both Tooya and Aya decided they were good people, and they let Kichirou go off with them. "We'll return him soon." Said Etsu's father. "Thank you." Said Tooya. Then both Tooya and Aya watched their son walk away with the newly met strangers, who they knew would be strangers no longer. While walking, Etsu noticed her parents holding hands. "Hmmm... she thought, I want to hold hands too!" She grabbed onto her mother's free hand, then she grabbed Kichirou's hand. "Let's all hold hands together!" She giggled. She was one giggly girl. Kichirou liked that about her. She was always so happy. He looked down at his hand. It was the first time a girl (other than his mother of course) had ever held his hand. He let out a relieved sigh. It felt good.

When they arrived to the home, Etsu's mother asked Kichirou what he liked to eat. "Uh, well, I er, I like beef stew." Kichirou said. Etsu's mother replied. "Oh okay! We'll have beef stew then! It will take a while to make, so I'll call you parents and let them know what we'll have so they won't go off worrying about you." Kichirou nodded, "thank you!" Etsu was really excited that Kichirou was with her. "Come on! Let's go to my room, and play with my toys! You'll have a lot of fun I'm sure!" In excitement as well, he nodded again, and said, "okay!" Etsu grabbed his hand, and they both ran into her room, laughing and giggling all the way. "H-hey!" Yelled Etsu's father. "No running in the house!" Etsu completely forgot about the no running rule. She giggled. "Sorry daddy!" Kichirou and Etsu played until dinner time. And when it was time for her parents to take Kichirou back home, Etsu had fallen asleep on Kichirou in the car. It made his heart thump like mad. He never felt this way with a girl. At all.

***

Seven years had passed since that night, and both Kichirou and Etsu were now Seniors in high school, and they began officially dating that year. They both went to their homecoming together, and afterwards, Kichirou took Etsu's hand and led her outside on the starry night. It was a little windy, and leafs blew in the air. They sat on a wooden bench in the city park. They went there to cool off. They were so hot from dancing. Etsu lifted her legs all the way unto the bench, while leaning in and hugging Kichirou. "I'm glad we were childhood friends." She said. Kichirou said, "me too." And put his arm around her. He remembered he would have never met the best girl in the world if it weren't for losing his huge volleyball tournament. "I guess, good things really do come from bad things." He thought. Then he kissed her on the head, and snuggled with her. It was going to be a good year. *


End file.
